


Not Complicated

by J_33



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint has kids, F/M, Natasha-centric, pre age of ultron, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_33/pseuds/J_33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha shows up at the Barton household in the middle of the night with a bullet in her gut, and something plaguing her thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea stuck in my head, and since I'm on a fanfic rampage I decided to write it.

The mission was in Iowa. Some white supremacy terror cell bullshit, like white men weren’t privileged enough. Natasha had gone into the mission, prepared, and she was, she always was, but the Neo-Nazi crap made her think of Hydra, which made her think of Steve, and how ignorant the world that they fought so hard for is, so she maybe, got just a little distracted, and ended up with a bullet to her gut.

There was no extraction plan, and normally she would call for back up, but the mission was supposed to be low key, so there was nobody on standby. It was getting dark out, and Natasha knew that the closest hospital bring too much unwanted attention to the situation, so she spent two hours trudging through fields, and trees, slowly making it towards the only person she knew could help.

Knocking on the front of the house door, Natasha would have laughed if she wasn’t so light headed from blood loss. Still dressed in her black leather, Widows uniform, with a gun at her hip, among other areas, she was greeted by Laura Barton at the fine hour of 1:32am.

“Nat what the – are you alright?” asked none other than the worried voice of Laura Barton – Clint’s wife.

“Yeah, it’s just a scratch,” she slurred out. “Sorry bout the blood, I’ll clean it later.”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Laura, before practically dragging Natasha inside the house.

Laura was about to direct her towards the living room couch, but Natasha shook her head in protest. “Take me to the barn; I don’t want the kids to see me like this,” she mustered out, the adrenalin finally wearing off, and a throbbing pain taking its place.

Laura complied, taking Natasha into the barn, setting her up against the broken tractor. “Clint’s not home, so you’re going to have to settle for me,” she stated, the panic evident in her voice.

“The gunshot,” Natasha started, taking in a shaky breath. “I-I don’t think it hit any major organs, but the bullet is still in my gut making it hurt like a--,” she stopped not wanting to swear, even if the kids were asleep. 

“There’s some supplies in the bathroom, so just sit tight, and then I’ll get that bullet out of you,” Laura said, helping Natasha to the ground.

“Not going anywhere,” Natasha replied through gritted teeth, as she laid on the hay covered floor, reminding herself once again, how much she hated the country.

She heard the sound of the woman’s laugh, before she hurried out of the barn, to go get some supplies. Part of Natasha felt really guilty about bringing her mission into Clint’s home, but her guilt was overshadowed by the pain.

Laura returned minutes later bearing a first aid kit, knife, some towels, change of clothes, and a bottle of vodka – one that Natasha was pretty sure she gave to Clint a few years ago as an early Christmas present. 

Natasha took a giant gulp of the vodka, hoping it would numb the pain, silently cursing herself for handling her liquor so well. 

“I’m not a nurse,” Laura said. “So this is going to hurt like hell.”

“I’ve been through worse,” Natasha stated, as Laura started to cut the fabric of her suit around the gunshot wound.

“I’m really regretting not buying the ‘Treating GSW for Dummies,’ book at the store,” the women said, getting a pained laugh out of Natasha. 

She started by cleaning the wound with the left over vodka, and then she got tweezers out of the first aid kit, and quickly plunged them into the hole that the bullet had left. Natasha had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Laura stated frantically. “Just talk to me, about anything, just stay awake,” she said in a worried tone.

“There’s this guy at work, and h-he’s really nice, and kind, and a good leader. He’s really g-good looking despite his age, and I think he might like me, but I’m worried it will r-ruin our friendship,” Natasha said, with her eyes squeezed shot, as Laura continued trying to fish the bullet out of the mess that was once her stomach.

“Well, do you like him back?” she asked, but Natasha didn’t have time to answer.

The next thing she remembered was the sound of the crickets outside, and the pain making her see stars, before she passed out.

*** 

Natasha awoke the next morning, in the guest bedroom, dressed in shorts, and a shirt that weren’t hers. She remembered the mission, and moved her hand to the gauze that was wrapped around her tender stomach. 

Opening her eyes, she sat up in bed slightly, as a jolting pain shot through her body. “Don’t move too sudden,” she heard the voice of Laura Barton say.

“Did you get the bullet out?” Natasha asked in a hoarse voice.

“Yeah, though it wasn’t easy. You got hit pretty deep. I stitched you up the best I could with a needle and thread, but I recommend you see a professional when you get back to SHIELD.

“Thanks,” Natasha murmured, rubbing her eyes, still worn out from last night’s events.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you,” Laura said, in a teasing tone.

Natasha went to laugh, but it hurt too much so she just smiled, and shook her head instead. “I’m sorry about all of this. I didn’t mean to come into your home, and become your burden,” she said, guilt drowning her words.

“Please, Natasha, I’m just glad you’re alright. And the kids will be thrilled to see you when they wake up. Lila has been dying to show you some new drawing that she made,” she finished, and Natasha couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face.

“Oh, and when are you going to tell me who Steve is?” the brown haired woman asked.

“What are you talking about?” Natasha said, creasing her eyebrows in confusion.

“You know, the man that you said likes you, but you don’t want to ruin your friendship with him,” she said with a smirk.

“How do you know his name?”

“You said it a few times in-between consciousness,” Laura stated. “So, give me the details, it’s the least you can do for me since I saved your life.”

“It’s complicated,” Natasha said.

“It’s not complicated, you’re just scared of what might happen if you open up,” she responded.

“I’m not the best with words when it comes to being myself. Deceiving people is easy, it’s telling the truth that is hard,” she said, looking down at her hands.

“Well just know whatever you decide to do, he’d be a fool not to want to be with you, and that’s coming from a lady who just saw what your insides look like,” Laura said, with an honest smile, before getting up to leave. “The kids will be up in a few hours, so if I were you I’d get some more rest because they are very energetic in the morning.”

Natasha settled back in bed, and just before Laura left, she said, “Thanks, for everything.”

“That’s what families for,” and then she left.

Natasha fell back asleep, and would then awake to the voices of Cooper, and Lila arguing over who got to play with 'Auntie Nat,’ first, and she would have swore that she felt something expand in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave any reviews or requests below!!!


End file.
